The invention relates to marine propulsion device shift apparatus, and, more particularly, to apparatus for shifting a reversible transmission in the lower gearcase of a marine propulsion device.
The prior art includes many such shift apparatus. Typically, a reversible transmission in the lower gearcase of a marine propulsion device includes a control member which is movable axially of the propeller shaft for actuating the transmission. The shift apparatus provides means for moving the control member axially in response to operator actuation of a remotely located control device.
Known marine propulsion devices include detent means for releasably retaining the transmission in neutral in the absence of an operator applied force. Such detent means can be part of the transmission (See, e.g., U.S. Hagen Pat. No. 3,919,964) or can be built into a bearing housing rotatably supporting the propeller shaft. Known detent means have complicated constructions and are therefore relatively costly.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos.: ______________________________________ Blanchard 4,302,196 Nov. 24 1981 Kloss 2,756,855 July 31, 1956 Shimanckas 3,556,041 Jan. 19, 1971 Stacey 4,318,702 Mar. 19, 1982 Shoy 4,442,730 Apr. 17, 1984 Nakahama 4,527,441 July 9, 1985 McCormick 4,530,667 July 23, 1985 Hagen 3,919,964 Nov. 18, 1975 ______________________________________